Jamie
Jamie is a character who first appeared in the twelfth episode of the third season of . He is the adoptive son of Abby Bennett Wilson, who had a relationship with his father and raised him ever since they broke up. Jamie is also an adoptive step-brother to Bonnie Bennett. Jamie becomes involved with the supernatural when he finds out what Bonnie and her friends are. He begins a small fling with Bonnie, but has not been seen since Do Not Go Gentle. It can be assumed that he ended things with Bonnie or he didn't want to be a part of the supernatural world. Early History While Abby Bennett Wilson was out of Mystic Falls, she had a relationship with a man who was Jamie's father. Abby took care of Jamie, even though she'd broken up with Jamie's father. They moved into a house in North Carolina and have been living there ever since. It seems that Abby cares about Jamie the same way she does about Bonnie, even if he's not her biological son. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three He first appeared while Elena and Bonnie were looking for Abby. Jamie let them inside the house and they talked. He told them that Abby isn't his mom but she raised him as her own. It is later revealed that he was compelled by Daniel Warren to shoot himself if Bonnie didn't tell Abby the location of the coffins. When Stefan comes for Elena, he shows up. Stefan compelled him to leave, but he came back with a rifle. He shot Stefan with wooden bullets and tied up Elena. While Abby meets Daniel with Bonnie, Jamie has to take care of Stefan and Elena. He reveals that the Hybrid compelled him to shoot himself. As Elena told him to get closer, she freed herself from the ties and knocked Jamie out with the gun, and went to Stefan and helped him get the wooden bullets out, because he could feel them pressing up against his heart. He goes to the 20s Dance with Bonnie and he almost gets killed by Klaus, but is stopped. Later, he is with Bonnie in bed and he asks her where she is going. Personality Jamie is initially fearful of the supernatural and first resorted to violence when Bonnie and someone else trespassed into his property. He is very kind and loyal to his adoptive mother. He cares about Bonnie also when they develop romantic feelings for each other. Physical Appearance He is a handsome young man with a tall stature and an athletic build. He has green eyes and short, black hair. Relationships Bonnie Bennett Jamie and Bonnie first meet when Bonnie seeks out her long-estranged mother. They begin to grow closer. They eventually are each other's dates to a dance and even make out, but it's short lived when Damon interrupts them. However, it can be assumed they ended things after Do Not Go Gentle being Jamie isn't seen again after this. Perhaps Abby Bennett-Wilson made them end things because they are adoptive siblings also. Other Relationships *Abby Wilson and Jamie (Adoptive Mother/Son; Close Relationship) *Damon and Jamie (Former Allies) *Stefan and Jamie (Former Allies) Appearances Season Three *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Break On Through'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' (Mentioned) Season Four *''Memorial'' (Mentioned) Name *'Jamie' is the diminutive of James, the Latin form of the Hebrew Ya'aqov (Jacob).http://www.behindthename.com/name/james Trivia * Poor Jamie suffers from Chuck Cunningham Syndrome: He was left sleeping in Bonnie's bed while she sleepwalked to Alaric's tomb to feed him and make him an uber vampire hunter. He was never seen again after that. * He had a brief romantic relationship with Bonnie Bennett, his adoptive step-sister. Gallery Jamie.png Bonniejamie124564.jpg Bonniejamie1234567.jpg Bonniejamie still320.jpg jamie-and-abby-on-tvd.jpg Jamie on The Vampire Diaries S03E12.png vlcsnap-2012-03-22-17h04m38s249.jpg Screenshot_2352.jpg Screenshot_2353.jpg Screenshot_2354.jpg Screenshot_2355.jpg Screenshot_2376.jpg Screenshot_2377.jpg Screenshot_2378.jpg Screenshot_2379.jpg Screenshot_2380.jpg Screenshot_2385.jpg Screenshot_2386.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans